


Roller Coaster Ride to My Boyfriend's Son's Heart

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: A Family of Three [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Multi, kid!seungkwan, mentioned wonwoo and others, single-dad!Hao, struggling-bf!Gyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: Mingyu had an amusement park date with his boyfriend Minghao and Minghao’s only son. He may or may not get along with the 9-year-old boy.





	Roller Coaster Ride to My Boyfriend's Son's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Gyuhaonet admins!

Mingyu could’ve sworn; it had to be none other than magic. He had just gone to HobiLand Amusement Park’s ticket booth and was walking to a bench across, two orange tickets and a blue one in his hands.

He was a few steps away from the bench when he stopped. The vivid greeneries on the background faded, even the ground surrounding the bench seemed to blur. And when all sounds—chattering from other visitors, high pitched melody of the park’s theme song, faint "aaaah!!" from the probably jet coaster passengers—disappeared into the void, Mingyu was all alone with the man sitting on the bench.

There had not been a day since they met when Mingyu saw Minghao and not think of how beautiful the latter was. Come to think of it, a year had passed since that fateful day. Mingyu still remembered vividly how he walked to the center of the small office of Pledis Food Company, bowing after introducing himself to his seniors. He looked up after he heard warm clapping and welcomes, and finally had time to look at his colleagues’ faces properly, a luxury he didn’t have earlier due to the nerves consuming him.

A gaze to the right end of the line made his heart skipped a beat.

Then he didn’t know Minghao’s name yet, but he knew that the smile he gave was the most beautiful Mingyu had seen in the entire 27 years of his life. Mingyu was so mesmerized that his manager, Jeonghan, had to shake his shoulders. That was one year ago.

And now Mingyu was once again captivated. Minghao was looking up from his seat, gave Mingyu that smile, and magically transported Mingyu to a world with just the 2 of them.

Then a little boy showed his face from behind Minghao’s shoulders. The sudden yank to reality made Mingyu almost dropped the 3 tickets in his hand.

 

** 

 

“What should we ride first?” asked Minghao after they went through the entrance. His voice had a color of childlike excitement and it traveled to Mingyu with triple times the intensity.

“Bumper cars!”

“Spinning shell!”

The excitement lasted no more than a second as his shouting coincided with an equally enthusiastic squeak. Mingyu looked beyond Minghao’s right and found the 9-year old Seungkwan also looking at him. The little boy didn’t seem to be amused

“We’ll get wet at the Shell. Let’s save it for later,” Mingyu tried to coax Seungkwan with logic and a smile.

The boy simply replied, “We have change of clothes.”

“Uuh.. Yeees… but don’t you think it’s better later—”

“It’s closer.”

Mingyu tried not to let out a sigh because he didn’t want to make the impression of not getting along with Minghao’s only son, which was kind of pointless since (1) they did _not_ get along unless it’s cooking time and (2) Minghao was already aware. 

“Lunch is still in an hour. You don’t want to get wet with empty stomach, do you?”

“I wish we went with Seokmin instead,” said Seungkwan with a huff. He’s still puffing his cheeks as his Papa stroke the back of his head in an attempt to soothe him.

“Seokmin has work to do, remember?” Minghao said.

Seokmin lived next door the to father and son, and was the one Minghao relied to when work tried to mess with life and the single father needed help with Seungkwan. The first time Mingyu met Seokmin, he had his alert mode on. The children book author was a handsome man with a smile as bright as the sun, so it was natural to think of him as potential rival. Plus, the fact that Seokmin got along with Seungkwan just fine was critical in Mingyu’s assessment (and a sore reminder of Mingyu’s struggle with the little boy). But right on the day they met, Seokmin convinced Mingyu that he and Minghao were nothing more than friends, and there was no chance of developing into something more since Minghao’s type was totally not Seokmin. His type was more like--

“Wonwoo would let us ride the Shell first.”

Now, Mingyu was 99% sure that Seungkwan said Wonwoo’s name just to spite him. The smart boy probably sensed Mingyu’s inferiority complex towards Wonwoo a.k.a one of Mingyu’s seniors at work, a.k.a the embodiment of Minghao’s ideal man.

Unlike Seokmin, Wonwoo had been a real threat. He was just wonderfully composed, quiet but eloquent when he needed to be, professional and completely capable in his job, and possessed perfectly flat asses, just the way Minghao prefered (according to Seokmin, further enhanced by Mingyu’s own investigation on Minghao’s favorite actors and movie characters).

What’s worse, Minghao actually had _feelings_ for Wonwoo and _confessed_. Mingyu found out about it less than a week after he entered the company and fell miserably hard for Minghao. It was during Mingyu’s welcome party, with Minghao telling the story oh-so-casually with everyone present, including Wonwoo.

Soonyoung, another senior colleague, would gleefully reminded Mingyu that The Confession happened _eight years ago_ when Minghao and Wonwoo were both students of the same college. To be truth, it did little to relieve Mingyu from worries. Letting go of his one-sided feelings and staying as friends only showed how much Minghao cared about Wonwoo. And now as the two worked together side by side (their desks were literally next to each other’s), who’s to say that sparks wouldn’t be born again? And maybe, after years Wonwoo would finally realize Minghao’s worth.

“This is a family date,” Minghao’s voice came mixed with a soft chuckle. “It’s for Papa, the boyfriend, and the son. No friends.”

Minghao was looking at Seungkwan when he said that but ended with a gentle smile for Mingyu.

That’s right. After months of miserable pining, playing matchmaker for Wonwoo and Jun to get rid of competition, and struggling for Seungkwan’s approval, Mingyu was happily dating Minghao. A comforting warmth spreaded within Mingyu and he thought of how blessed he was.

 

**

 

It was nothing really. Mingyu and Minghao had hold hands, hugged, kissed, and done things they could never show Seungkwan (that one day Seungkwan went with Seokmin and stayed at Seokmin’s parents). In comparison, feeding Minghao with his spoon shouldn’t make Mingyu this nervous. But here he was in the park’s outdoor cafeteria, sitting in a white round table under a bright, rainbow-colored umbrella. Minghao was on his left, happily munching stir-fried green beans and egg from a small lunch box they managed to sneak in. Mingyu was struggling to eat his own. His right hand was slippery with sweat.

When Mingyu was done deliberating and Minghao’s box was half empty, Mingyu finally made a move.

“You’re out of tofu. Do you want some more?” Mingyu offered nervously.

Minghao turned to face him with glinting eyes. “You’ll give me some?” Mingyu nodded a bit too enthusiastically before scooping a piece just the right size to fill the spoon. He stretched his hand to bring the spoon closer to Minghao, and the latter blinked twice. Mingyu almost drew his hand back, but then Minghao gave a very cute, amused smile and started to lean towards the spoon.

And then Seungkwan climbed on Minghao’s back, stretching his neck over his Papa’s right shoulder, and snatched the spoon with his mouth. After the little boy let go of the spoon, he returned to his seat on Minghao’s left. He didn’t forget to give Mingyu one cautionary glare. With his puffed cheeks, it looked cute rather than intimidating.

“Seungkwannie…” said his Papa with a glee in his voice.

“Papa can have mine,” the boy dug a spoon from his box and offered Minghao.

 

**

 

Mingyu almost tripped. Twice.

He knew he should be paying attention to the road in front of him, but his gaze kept going to Minghao’s right hand.

The three of them were heading to the Shell. After the disagreement between Mingyu and Seungkwan at the beginning, it was decided to let Minghao choose the first ride. Mingyu was grateful that it’s Kora-Kora, because he’s almost sure that he wouldn’t have been able to handle the stomach-dropping sensation of the swinging boat after having a meal.

Minghao ended up choosing all of the rides after that; with a genuine "Ooh! That looks fun!" and sparkling gaze, he was more like a kid than Seungkwan. Mingyu couldn’t say no to that pure enthusiasm, and basically he was fine with any ride as long as it’s with Minghao. Judging from Seungkwan’s wide grin and hearty laugh at each ride, Mingyu thought that Seungkwan felt the same.

So the little boy was skipping as they headed to the Shell later that afternoon. Enthusiasm fueled Seungkwan’s steps, Mingyu and Minghao were left slightly behind.

This was the moment. The air had cooled down a little so Mingyu’s hands were no longer sweaty. They were walking closely, shoulders almost bumping.

With one loud, mental cheering " _GO KIM MINGYU!"_ he reached with his left hand and grabbed Minghao’s right. The sudden movement made Minghao turned his face, Mingyu could feel the gaze, but chose not to confirm and insisted in keeping his gaze to the road before him.

A beat later Mingyu felt the fingers in his hold adjusting themselves, slipping between Mingyu’s. Never had anything felt so right before.

"Ahaha."

An adorable laughter came from his left, and Mingyu just had to turn his head. When he met his boyfriend’s eyes, Mingyu couldn’t help but smile.

"I was wondering, you know," said Minghao with a small, fake pout. "I thought this was a date."

Struggling to not melt at the cuteness, Mingyu swang their intertwined hands in small swings. "It is."

Minghao’s smile turned into a grin, and then his mouth opened, seeming about to say something. But the only words that came after that was "Ouch!" and Mingyu groaned along.

There’s a strong force against Mingyu’s left hand, ripping it off from Minghao’s. Seungkwan stood between them, raising his own hand that broke the hold just now. Before Mingyu could say anything, the boy grabbed his Papa’s hand and dragged the latter away from Mingyu. Even when they arrived at the ride, Seungkwan refused to let go of Minghao’s hand.

 

***

 

It's not the first time Mingyu was alone with Seungkwan. Even so, Mingyu couldn't help but feeling nervous at the beginning of each moment. A 28-year-old nervous because of a 9-year-old, thought Mingyu with amusement as he leaned his back on a fence. The cold metal pressing to his back right above the hip, keeping him from falling to the body of water behind.

Right to his left, Seungkwan was gazing at the crowd. No, Mingyu suddenly realized. Seungkwan must be looking at the stage across the pond. It was too far away to recognize the faces of the performers, but Mingyu could hear the singing and music flowing from the sound system.

Returning to look at Seungkwan, Mingyu couldn’t help but smile. It’s the boy’s focused gaze and unmistakable sparkle. Stage was a big part of Seungkwan’s life, Mingyu learned the past year. Without doubt the biggest after Minghao.

The 9-year-old possessed such huge interest—and talent—for standing in front of people and entertaining. His dancing was no less than remarkable, but it’s his singing that captivated people. Mingyu remembered the very first time he accompanied Seungkwan to a contest (Seungkwan had sulked because he wanted Minghao to come, but his Papa had to go on a business trip). There was a guy in his 30’s, watching the performances next to Mingyu. The man was quiet most of the time, but after Seungkwan finished his stage, he mumbled, “What a soulful singing from such a young boy.”

Seungkwan ranked 3rd on that contest. Mingyu seriously thought the whole things was rigged. There’s _no way_ Seungkwan didn’t win after _that_ performance. Seungkwan didn’t immediately smile when his name was called. Mingyu knew the boy only had eyes on the number one spot. But all in all Seungkwan looked happy. He even let Mingyu hug him and take pictures together. In the end it was a good experience, and one of the important catalysts in Mingyu and Seungkwan’s growing relationship.

Mingyu found himself wanting again. Both for Seungkwan’s look of satisfaction every time he finished singing and his fingers still lingering on the mic, and for the connection Mingyu felt when he helped Seungkwan with preparation up until the D-day. And now Mingyu had just the right thing to get both.

“Seungkwan,” called Mingyu softly as he pulled out a pamphlet from his pants’ right pocket.

The boy took a moment to notice, and when he saw the paper in Mingyu’s hand, his eyes widened and his mouth turned into a big O. Cute, thought MIngyu.

Mingyu got the pamphlet earlier today at the ticket booth. It said that this theme park was going to have its 7th anniversary and was holding a talent show. Selected performers would be able to stand on stage in the main event.

“You’re going to get on that stage, right?” said Mingyu and got an enthusiastic nod as response.

For a moment Seungkwan went back to looking at the pamphlet with excitement overflowing from his whole body. Then gradually a hint of shyness seeped in, and the boy looked up at Mingyu somehow hesitantly.

“Will you make the magic drink again, please?” The magic drink was concoction Mingyu learned from his own grandma to protect the throat. Mingyu had made it for Seungkwan several times, so it’s cute how Seungkwan was asking with less of his usual confidence.

“Of course,” Mingyu simply said, and that got Seungkwan’s face lit up, presenting Mingyu with one of the best smiles Seungkwan showed today. As wide as the time they rode the Shell, Mingyu dared to say. Suddenly Mingyu got the urge to take those plump cheeks in his hands and cuddle the boy, but he’d get kicked if he did that.

“Will you make beef stew too?” said Seungkwan suddenly. “For today’s dinner.” The excitement in his voice was apparent.

It was getting harder to fight the urge to take the boy in his arms and bask in the adorableness.

“So you’re letting me stop by after this?”

“Sure. Why not,” said Seungkwan curtly. If this was a scene in a Japanese comic, Seungkwan was going from _dere-dere_ to _tsun-tsun_.

They continued to talk about today’s dinner, and by the time Minghao came back with 3 cups of hot tea, the two were talking about where Mingyu could sleep, should he spend the night at Seungkwan’s.

“Your sofa is too small. You know I have long limbs.”

“Use my bed then.”

“I’ve slept there and my legs barely fit.”

Seungkwan frowned. It seemed that he was adamant that Mingyu should not sleep in the same room as his Papa. Letting Mingyu stay for the night was a struggle in itself, but a promise for Mingyu’s corn and carrot soup for breakfast the next day could go a long way.

For a while the two continued their “argument”. Mingyu could feel Minghao was watching on the side with a smile. The single dad didn’t try to intervene, and Mingyu sensed it’s because Minghao also felt what Mingyu felt. That the bickering between Mingyu and Seungkwan was nothing harmful, but instead a proof of their growing relationship.

Finally Seungkwan decided Mingyu could sleep in Minghao’s bed only if Seungkwan took the middle spot. Honestly, it was much more than Mingyu could hope, and he doubted he’d feel _this_ happy Seungkwan said he could have the room all alone with Minghao.

Mingyu turned his face to share his happiness with the person he cherished most, and was rendered speechless when he saw the look in Minghao’s eyes. It reminded him of some of their most intimate moments, and Mingyu could feel his cheeks burning.

He could do nothing when Minghao walked closer, and only stood frozen when his boyfriend placed a quick peck to his right cheek. When Minghao pulled away, his aura was the total opposite from before the kiss. This Minghao smiled brightly and childlike, his eyes crinkling with pure joy. Once again Mingyu was reminded of how powerful Minghao was. His heart just performed somersaults more extreme compared to when he rode the jet coaster.

Before Mingyu could do anything, he heard Seungkwan’s loud protest. The boy’s cheeks reached their peak puffiness as the owner fumed. Minghao chuckled and tried to soothe his son by offering a kiss. The 9-year-old, being the _tsundere_ he was, tried to refuse, but his Papa managed to stole a kiss to his left cheek. Taking his chance as Seungkwan was distracted, Mingyu stole one to the right.

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to post a multichapter depicting Mingyu’s journey to get Minghao and Seungkwan’s hearts, but things didn’t go well…so I decided to write an “epilog” instead. Maybe someday I’ll finish the multichap? Maybe not?


End file.
